Options (Menu)
Options is a list of modifications you can make while playing the game. You can access these by pressing the F7 key or going to the Sea Chest (Tab) the clicking on the Gears button. Also, you can access the Game Options by pressing ESC to return to the Main Menu and selecting Game Options. General The Legend of Pirates Online added a new General tab. These options were not available in the original Pirates Online. * Fancy Loading Screen - Toggle the loading screen with a progress bar On or Off. * Fancy Sky Dome - Toggle On or Off the layered sky affect which can affect game performance. * Frame Rate Meter - Add an FPS meter in the upper right corner to display the animation rate. Keep in mind that the human eye sees 24 frames per second. * Animation Smoothing - Affects the animation cycle to improve appearance but may affect performance. Display This is the Top menu and allows you to set the visual options for the game. * Choose whether you would like the graphics to Low, Medium, High, or Custom. The lower the graphics, the better the game's performance will be. * 3D Glasses: Checking this will allow you to see the game in 3D, as long as you have 3D glasses . * Window or Fullscreen: This option allows Pirates Online to be played in a scaled Window or automatically use the entire screen area. * Resolution: Each option has a list of available resolutions based on your video driver. The higher the DPI (dots per inches) the better the quality but it may impact game performance.. If you select Custom, another set of options will display. *'Hardware Gamma' - If the game appears too bright or dark, check the box and adjust the slider. *'Shadows' - Enable/disable shadows of objects (Enabling may slow game) *'Reflections' - Enable/disable reflections on surfaces (Enabling may slow game) *'Texture' - Set the texture detail to Low/Medium/High (Higher settings may slow game) *'Aggressive Memory' - Check box to help conserve PC resources (May cause lag effect) Advanced (Display) Added to The Legend of Pirates Online, this tab offers enhanced video display options for fine tuning graphic quality. * VSync - Short for Vertical Sync, Vsync is a display option to synchronize frame rate with monitor refresh rate for better stability, but it may lower FPS. * Anti-Aliasing '''- This option adds digital smoothing of jagged edges on curved lines and diagonals. It can affect performance but enhances overall appearance. ** Off ** 1 ** 2 ** 3 ** 3 (Fancy) * '''Anisotropic Filtering - Enhances surfaces at oblique angles. Can increase quality but can cause process lag. ** Off ** Anisotropic 2x ** Anisotropic 4x ** Anisotropic 8x Audio This menu controls in-game sounds. Disabling or Enabling sound may effect game performance. * Sound Effects: Toggle the sound effects On and Off. Slide the bar to the left for quieter effects, or to the right for louder effects. * Music: Toggle music On and Off. Slide the bar to the left for quieter music, or to the right for louder music. * [[First Mate Voice|'First Mate Voice']]: This is the voice you hear speaking while sailing and attacking enemy ships. Toggle On or Off. Interface This menu controls how the player interacts with the game and how the game will respond to the players actions. * Invert Mouse Look: Inverts the Y axis of vertical mouse movement. * Ship Look Ahead: If checked, this will change your view while sailing to face forward when you press the up arrow key. * Interface Scale: Slide the bar to the left for smaller GUI features, or to the right for larger GUI features. * Chatbox Scale: Slide the bar to the left for a smaller chat panel, or to the right for a larger chat panel. * Rotate Compass with Camera on Land/at Sea: If unchecked, the compass will always correlate with North, South, East and West. If checked, it will correlate with the direction that your pirate or ship is facing Tutorial The Tutorial menu allows you to Enable or Disable the Game Hints and Tips that appear while playing. * Disable Basic Game Hints (Ex: Hold the Right Mouse button to Look Around) * Disable Intermediate Game Hints - (Ex: Press F8 to View a Map of the Island) * Disable Advanced Game Hints (Ex: Attacking enemies in the back gives extra damge!) Logout *Return to Game *Return to Options Menu *Return to the Choose a Pirate screen. *Close the Program and Return to the PC Desktop. Category:Menu